Undead animals
are animal variants found in the Undead Nightmare DLC Pack for ''Red Dead Redemption. '' Characteristics These are animals Infected with the undead plague. They are different than their living counterparts, sporting blood red eyes as well as open wounds covering their decaying bodies. They are unleashed into the world after purchasing the Undead Nightmare Pack, and are generally found in the same areas you would find the living version of the same animal. Undead Horse The zombie horse will appear when you whistle for a horse too soon after your most recent horse has died. They have unlimited stamina and average speed. The downside of the zombie horse is that they automatically move slightly to the left or right even when not steering. They are not hostile, unlike the other zombified animals. Undead horses can also be found roaming throughout the world and can be lassoed and broken. If killed, looting carries horse eyes and horse hearts. Every now and then when you lose a steed, your whistle will attract an undead horse, implying that it was your previous horse that is now undead. When you are dead at the end of the game, however, the zombie horse will be tamed, but regular horses will be untamed, and steer left or right. Undead Bear In spite of having a frightful appearance, these bears are actually much easier to kill than in the standard RDR game, often requiring only a single headshot from a repeater. When killing the undead bear with a torch for the Undead Hunter challenge, using the torch from horse back, especially one of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse, makes this much easier. Undead Cougar Has the same characteristics as a live cougar but with a tougher body and exposed flesh and exposed ribcage. Usually found in pairs or small groups. Looting yields heart and teeth. Undead Wolf Travels in medium to large packs, similar to the standard RDR wolf. Undead wolves have black fur and are covered in wounds along their legs and chest (resulting in exposure of bones/spine as with other undead animals). Looting carries teeth and, possibly, a heart. Undead Boar The undead boars can be found around MacFarlane's Ranch and Tall Trees, particularly Manzanita Post. The undead boar is covered in patches of exposed flesh. Looting carries tusks, eyes etc. Undead Bull The undead bulls are noted by their exposed spine and grey head. They can be found mostly in Mexico and in Hennigan's Stead. Looting them yields horns. They are not hostile and will flee when approached, if provoked they will charge the player. Undead Coyote The Undead Coyote is recognized by their almost skeletal dog look. They can be found all over the map. They are also a lot more aggressive than their living counterparts. Undead Dog Found around cities. Found in large packs. Undead Bat Undead bats can be found all over the map at any time of the day. Occasionally a large group will disperse from the ground when you fire your gun or get too close to them. They are a huge (wingspan approximately six foot) black bat with features similar to a pallid bat. Looting yields Undead Bat wings. In Undead Nightmare bats take the place of birds, which are not present in the DLC.This creature is not merely a hostile. Trivia *All of these animals can be looted after being killed, these parts do not serve as ammo to the Blunderbuss. *Although no birds are supposed to be present in Undead Nightmare, numerous killable, yet unlootable vultures have been seen in New Austin and Mexico during Missing Souls missions. Gallery undeadnightmare4.jpg|Undead horse. Undeadnightmare 106005.jpg|Zombie horse. rdr_undead_cougars03.jpg|Zombie cougars. undead_zombiecougar1.jpg undead_zombiecougar2.jpg rdr_undead_bears01.jpg|Zombie bear. reddeadredemption_undead_bear_640x360.jpg es:Animales zombies Category:Undead Nightmare Animals